


It’s Sticky Because They Don’t Wash the Floors Enough

by fenellaevangela



Category: Animorphs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-24
Updated: 2006-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/animorphs100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/animorphs100/"><b>animorphs100</b></a>, challenge <i>Beginnings/First Times</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It’s Sticky Because They Don’t Wash the Floors Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/animorphs100/profile)[**animorphs100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/animorphs100/), challenge _Beginnings/First Times_.

Marco stopped. < Maybe this is a bad idea. >

Rachel nudged him on. < Don’t be such a chicken, Marco. >

< It’s _illegal_. Jake’ll kill us.  >

Rachel just shoved Marco again. < It was your idea in the first place, now come on! >

Both in cockroach morph, Marco and Rachel scuttled toward the rest rooms. Five minutes later they were sitting in the back of the cinema watching someone dodge bullets onscreen.

“My feet are getting sticky,” Marco complained. He tried to cross his legs. “This is the last time I morph to sneak into a movie.”

“It’s the _first_ time, Marco.”

“Yeah, well…”


End file.
